The Xevian Gateway Saga
by ivegotpros
Summary: The Man called Nova becomes involved in a battle which includes numerous factions fighting for control of a mythical gateway. Chapter 1 is up. R+R


Disclaimer: The following characters(with the exception of my own original characters and ideas) are property of Marvel Comics. The following is a work of fiction and any resemblance of any person, living or dead, is purely coincidental. No one was harmed in the writing of this material.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
THE XEVIAN GATEWAY SAGA  
  
Chapter I: Re-enter Nova  
  
  
  
Richard Rider ran his hand through his short brown hair as he unfolded his new college schedule. Sitting on a bench at Empire State University, he studied the paper intensely. He smiled as he looked over the courses.  
  
"Looks like I got every class I wanted, even Early Film History. Must be my lucky day", he said folding the paper again and sliding it into his jean pocket.  
  
Richard stood up as he saw his two longtime friends, Bernie Dillon and "Caps" Cooper, steadily walking toward him, laughing and joking amongst each other. They were complete opposites of each other, Bernie was the tall comic and "Caps" was the perfect stocky straight man. Richard walked to meet them halfway.  
  
"Hey boychick, I see by your smile that your schedule worked out perfect for a change", the tall and lanky Bernie joked, patting Richard on the shoulder.  
  
"Even you can't bring me down today, Bernie. I got all the classes and all the teachers I wanted this semester. Not only that, I have a date with Vivian Reese tonight", Richard said shrugging Bernie's hand off his shoulder.  
  
"Wow, Rich. After two months she finally decided to pity you. You better hope Ginger doesn't find out", "Caps" teased.  
  
"Very funny, buddy. You know that what me and Ginger had is more than over."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's what you always say, but you two still have feeling for each other."  
  
"Whatever you say", Richard replied sharply.  
  
"We're on our way to Marvel Burger for some food. Wanna come?  
  
"Thanks "Caps", but I want to make a few rounds as Nova and clear my head before my big date tonight. I'll see you two at the apartment later."  
  
Richard finished the conversation and made his way to the back buildings of ESU. He didn't want to dismiss his friends, but he felt that unexplainable urge of his to be Nova. Everything just looked different when he had that helmet on his head and his costume on. It had to be experienced to be believed, the feeling was unmatched by anything he had ever known.  
  
Richard looked around and made sure no one was around to see his blue and yellow costume slide like liquid over his existing clothes, then wrapping around his head and shape to his yellow and red starred helmet. Once the costume was formed, he stretched and flexed his arms feeling the material adjust to his body temperature. He let his lopsided smile return to his face as he lifted himself into the sky and took off.  
  
  
  
"Now this is my element. Just me and the great blue yonder", Nova thought to himself as he effortlessly flew through the air.  
  
In the past few months, life had been more hectic then Richard had ever expected. Less than a month ago, he had taken an extended leave of absence from The New Warriors in order to sort out and solve some problems in his personal life. He had also finished a lengthy semester at ESU, barely passing the majority of his classes. A problem he hoped to avoid this time at college. Crimefighting and working at Marvel Burger occupied the remainder of his time, with personal life dragging far behind as usual.  
  
No matter what life decided to throw at Richard next, he knew that his one escape was always his alter ego of Nova. No one could take that away from him. Not now, not ever. Nova let his lopsided smile through as he continued to fly above New York. "Everything's finally working out for the ol' buckethead", he said, watching the city busily move along below him.  
  
Suddenly, a small buzz rang in his helmet. He listened as the police band radio in his helmet picked up an urgent police call.  
  
"All units, we have a burglary at twelfth and Lexington. Reports are of an Asian gang robbing the small Papa's grocery there. All units respond", the female dispatcher reported.  
  
"Looks like a job for the man called Nova", Richard thought as he to the direction to answer the call.  
  
  
  
"Maybe next time you will take to our threats about insurance money more seriously", the rotund Chinese man shouted as he fired three shots from a black nine millimeter at the grocery.  
  
The bullets impacted into the store window, shattering shards and pieces onto the street and sideway. The man holstered the weapon inside his black business suit and ran toward a black BMW. Outside the vehicle, a group of three business attired Chinese men openly held semi automatic weapons as they waited for the last member of their band. "Hurry Mister Ling, we should leave before trouble befalls us", the tall oriental man said as he opened the car door. "Your safety is our most important concern."  
  
"Yes Zan, you always serve me well. It would be best we leave before we meet any of New York's famed superheroes", Ling said as he slid the stolen money into the backseat of the BMW.  
  
"Famed superhero? Awww, that sure is sweet of you to call me that, sugarplum", Nova joked as he landed in front of the black car. "I didn't know I was such a big hit in Asia."  
  
The gunmen opened fire quickly at him, but the shots merely ricocheted off his body with the majority impacting the black car's hood. Nova raised his fists over his head and smashed them into the hood of the BMW, crushing the engine with the blow.  
  
"I hope you gentlemen choose the extended warranty on this model."  
  
The two forward gunmen rushed at Nova with their weapons readied to strike at his helmeted head. Nova stepped back on his left foot and let the first enemy swing the rifle, missing his head barely. Nova then smashed his right elbow into the man's back, dropping him to the concrete street. The second man's rifle found Nova's back, but the weapon simply broke in two instead of damaging the superhero. Nova responded quickly by swinging his left fist into the man's face. He fell helplessly and joined his comrade on the street.  
  
"Mister Ling, go now! I will hold off him off while you escape!", Zan yelled as he raised his fists to engage Nova.  
  
Ling reached into the car and recovered the suitcase of money. He then turned and ran from the two men battling each other.  
  
Zan, a muscular man, swung his right fist at the head of Nova. Nova stood with his arms crossed, letting the attack hit him squarely on his face. Zan's curled hand snapped loudly as the bones broke, as if hitting steel. Zan let his agony show on his face as he drew his right hand into his chest, cuddling it.  
  
"You've got to be kidding right? If bullets didn't work on me, what good is your fist gonna do?", Nova said, as he grabbed the large man by his collar.  
  
Nova flew straight up with the man, stopping just before a light post. Zan struggled to escape from the superhero's grasp, but without result. Nova let the man's collar hang him to the post, subduing the man easily. "Now you sit tight and wait for the boys in blue, okay sugarplum."  
  
Nova took off suddenly, flying through the air quickly. He let his eyes scan for the man known as Ling. He caught the glimpse of the well- dressed man running and shoving innocent people aside. Nova swooped down onto the city, aiming at Ling. He came upon Ling and grabbed him by the shoulders, lifting Ling up into the air with him . The man dropped the briefcase as he was ascended by Nova, kicking his feet to be free. "Hey Ling, you forgot to say goodbye", Nova said as he turned and headed back to the direction of the previous skirmish. "Your friends back there were worried about you."  
  
"You do not know the trouble you are now in, superhero. Your interference will now cost you your life. The Triad will to see to that", Ling said, as he struggled to escape.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to clear up my social calendar."  
  
  
  
Richard let his left hand slip down and wrapped it around Vivian Reese's slender hand. The frigid New York wind nipped at the couple. "I'm really glad you let me take you out tonight Vivian", Richard cooed as the two walked down the sideway.  
  
"Thank you, Rich. You're a great guy and tonight's been the most fun I've had in a while. I'm just sorry for not taking you up on it sooner", Vivian said as she playfully squeezed Richard's hand.  
  
Vivian was an image of beauty. She was slender and she slightly shorter than Richard. She had short black hair, whose color matched her deep midnight eyes. Her face was simply beautiful and he couldn't help but compare her to Halle Berry. She also attended Empire State University and was majoring in Photojournalism. "Well Viv, its not everyday I get to escort a beautiful lady around town. Usually, my weekends consists of playing Clue with Bernie and Caps."  
  
"And you passed all that up for me? I'm flattered, Richie. So how did your registration today go for you?"  
  
"I can't complain. Well, at least not until I start class next week. And how is your internship at The Daily Bugle working out?"  
  
"It has been great so far", Vivian said as her eyes lit up with excitement, "This afternoon I was lucky enough to catch some shots of Nova tangling with some Asian gang. My editor, Mr. Jameson, said they would appear in tomorrow's edition of the Bugle. He seemed happy to publish some photographers of someone other than Spider-man."  
  
Richard smiled lopsidedly. "You were able to get photos of another superhero besides Spider-man published in The Daily Bugle? You are a great photographer, Vivian."  
  
Vivian laughed softly and moved her body closer to Richard. "What did you have planned for…", Vivian's voice stopped as the sudden sound of an explosion ripped through the city. The fiery orange tongues of flame could be seen lighting up the darkness of the street ahead. The explosion was quickly followed by the sounds of piercing screams and blazing police sirens.  
  
"That sounded like it was a few blocks down. Vivian, its best for you to wait here while I try and track down some help", Richard explained as he released her hand and turned to the direction of the developing terror. He didn't want Vivian in harm's way, but he also needed a chance to slip out of her sight and become Nova.  
  
Before Vivian could completely answer him, Richard had started to sprint towards a dim back alley. In a matter of minutes he was out of anyone's, including Vivian's, sight.  
  
"What a time to forget my camera", Vivian blurted out, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets.  
  
  
  
"I am Deandor, the Slayer of Worlds, the Butcher of the Bantlins, and you believe that your puny attacks will stop me? You will regret your stupidity", the eight-foot alien said as he easily tossed an automobile towards a group of fleeing police officers.  
  
The vehicles smashed harshly into the street as flying shrapnel stuck an officer in the legs, sending him spinning into the cold concrete. Deandor raised his huge hands over his head victoriously, letting a cheerful gurgle out of his throat. "Yes, that's it you filthy animals! Cower before me.  
  
"With that kind of attitude, you'll never become Ms. Congeniality", Nova quipped as he appeared from the night sky and rammed his fists into the alien's stomach.  
  
Deandor flew back on the impact of the assault and onto his back, flailing his huge arms as he went down. Nova turned and looked down at the fallen alien. Deandor was a large gray skinned creature. Black and red armor encased his shoulders and a large gold belt rested on his torso. Deandor was pure muscle and his arms were easily the size of Nova's body. His face resembled a lizard's. With a single leap, Deandor was back to his feet and running towards Nova.  
  
Nova couldn't react as he saw the huge gloved fist move closer to his face. Nova felt his helmet crack under the pressure of the hit and then was sent spiraling to the street. He wiped the blood seeping out of his nostrils.  
  
"I was not aware that such a pathetic Nova Centurion guarded this miserable planet. Yet, I have come to not expect much from the Centurion Ranks or their warriors", Deandor roared out angrily. "I have come to seize the key that you keep, Centurion."  
  
Nova struggled to his feet and flew madly at Deandor with his fist extended. "The only key I have is the one to my apartment and I'm not too sure you can afford the rent", Nova retorted as he struck at the alien.  
  
Deandor's neck snapped back and he swung his left fist, narrowly missing Nova. Nova struck him again, barely impacting the muscled alien. "Tell me the location of the key, Centurion, before I melt this planet to rock", Deandor breathed out.  
  
"I have no idea what key your talking about here, Grayskull."  
  
Deandor eyed Nova as he closed the distance between them. Nova swung his right hand at him, but Deandor grabbed the right arm of his enemy and flung Nova over his shoulders and into a telephone pole, knocking it from its foundation. Nova's body suddenly fell limp as some bones snapped.  
  
"Too easy for the Butcher of the Bantlins", Deandor said as he searched the Centurion's body. He growled loudly as he found nothing on the body.  
  
"So you speak the truth for now, Centurion. But I will find that key and I will return for your head when I do."  
  
In an instant flash, the gray skinned alien disappeared leaving behind the chaos and destruction he created. Nova leaned up and rubbed his yellow helmeted head and his back. Nova's vision cleared as he looked around at the crowd of people. "I don't know where he went, but I'm sure glad he did", he said, sighing.  
  
  
  
The elderly Chinese man slowly stood up from his chair. He slid the manila folder across his desk to the masked male seated on the opposite side. The yellow and red suited man opened the folder and examined the photo and the enclosed information. A few minutes later, the costumed man known as Precision stood and bowed. "Master San Ling, this problem will be dealt with swiftly and efficiently. I will not fail you", Precision spoke softly.  
  
"Thank you, Precision. You continue to honor me", San Ling replied as he clenched his fists.  
  
"He must pay for the dishonor he has brought to my son and The Black Lotus Triad. The man called Nova will be killed for his actions."  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
If I get a good response or reviews from people, I will be happy continue the chapters. Please feel free to leave reviews, good or bad, or email me your reviews at Drake_HBK@yahoo.com. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed my writing. 


End file.
